Henryk Paarl
Nach den Ereignissen um Otagon wurde das Verhältnis zwischen Djan und Menschen enger geknüpft, da die Djan den Menschen ihre uneingeschränkte Unterstützung und Zuflucht zugestanden. So kam es, das Henryks Vater nachdem er von der mysteriösen Ohnmacht erwachte Zuflucht in einem Dorf der Djan fand. Dort führte er ein eher ruhiges Leben und erholte sich von dem Geschehenen. Seinen früheren Beruf als Kaufmann konnte er vorerst nicht mehr ausüben, daher machte er sich im Dorf nützlich wo er konnte und packte bei allen anfallenden Arbeiten an so gut er konnte. Recht schnell trug die harte Arbeit Früchte und seine eher schmächtige Statur war Vergangenheit. Dies blieb auch den Frauen des Dorfes nicht verborgen und er lernte Malia kennen, eine attraktive junge Djan. Einige Jahre vergingen und da sich Henryks Vater im Dorf seit seiner Ankunft einen Namen gemacht hatte, erhielt er ohne großen Widerstand den Segen von Malia’s Vater und konnte seine große Liebe heiraten. Bereits 1 Jahr danach war Malia Schwanger. Als Henryk geboren wurde war das der Höhepunkt im Leben der beiden Liebenden. Anders als die meisten Djan und Halbdajn hatte Henryk vorherrschend Menschliche Anteile geerbt. Doch seine Scharlachroten Augen und weißen Haare hoben ihn von allen anderen Dorfbewohnern ab. Er war anders und dies spürte er auch durch seine gesamte Kindheit. Viele der anderen Kinder mieden ihn und für die Erwachsenen war er eine Kuriosität. Daher mussten seine Eltern zu seinem Wohle eine schwierige Entscheidung treffen. Sein Vater der früher in Valor lebte wollte mit seiner Familie dorthin ziehen um ein neues Leben anzufangen. Dies war besonders für Malia schwer, da sie außer dem Dorf in dem sie seit ihrer Geburt lebte kaum etwas kannte. Doch zum Wohle ihres Sohnes stimmte sie dem Vorhaben zu. In Valor erwartete die drei tatsächlich ein anderes Leben. Henryks Vater arbeitete wieder als Kaufmann und Malia konnte sich um den Haushalt kümmern. Doch Henryks äußeres wirkte auch hier abschreckend auf die anderen Kinder. Doch er verschwieg dies seinen Eltern, die bereits ihr altes Leben für ihn aufgegeben hatten, doch es war hart für ihn mit der Einsamkeit umzugehen. Als er eines Tages durch die Straßen wanderte in denen mächtig Umtrieb herrschte, da immer mehr Menschen und auch Djan Valor zuwanderten lernte er ein ärmliches Mädchen kennen. Sie trug ein aus Ficken gefertigtes Kleid, eher ein Überwurf denn ein Kleid und fragte ihn ob er etwas zu essen für sie hätte. Da er keine Nahrungsmittel bei sich trug bat er sie auf ihn zu warten und er zog los um mit dem bisschen Geld das er bei sich trug etwas Brot und Käse für sie zu kaufen. Dankbar nahm sie das Essen entgegen und verabschiedete sich von Henryk. Verwundert machte er sich auf den Heimweg. Kurz bevor er zu Hause ankam fiel ihm auf, was ihn an dieser Begegnung so anders vorkam. Das Mädchen hatte ihn nicht angestarrt, hatte ihn nicht ausgelacht. Sie hatte ihn wie einen ganz normalen Menschen behandelt. So beschloss er, sie am nächsten Tag wieder aufzusuchen. Und tatsächlich traf er sie am nächsten Tag an der gleichen Stelle. Diesmal jedoch hatte er bereits von zu Hause etwas zu essen mitgenommen, einige Süßigkeiten die er selbst gerne aß. Das Mädchen freute sich sehr darüber und war auch an diesem Tag wieder dankbar. Und so besuchte er die Kleine in beinahe jeder freien Minute, brachte etwas zu essen mit, was sie jedes Mal freute. Eines Tages wollte die Kleine ihn mit zu ihrem zu Hause nehmen und er begleitete sie. Es war mehr eine Häuserruine als ein Haus. Ein zerstörtes Gebäude das niemandem gehörte in dem die Kleine, deren Name Nivian war, mit Ihrer Mutter und ihrem Vater lebte. Als sie Henryk vorstellte wurde er von den beiden freundlich aufgenommen, da er die kleine über so lange Zeit mit essen versorgte von dem sie einen Teil mit nach Hause nahm um es ihren Eltern zu geben. So lernte Henryk die Geschichte der kleinen Familie. Kein Gold für eine Unterkunft und sehr wenig für Nahrung, so versuchten sie in diesen Zeiten zu überleben. Das bisschen Gold, das diei Eltern mit harter körperlicher Arbeit zu unmenschlichen Bedingungen verdienten reichte kaum aus um alle zu versorgen. So entschloss sich Henryk wann immer er konnte die kleine Familie zu unterstützen, die ihn freundlich und mit einem Lächeln aufgenommen hatte, obwohl er anders war. Einige Monate später als er seine Freunde besuchte musste er feststellen, das die Tochter der beiden schwer Krank auf ihrem provisorischen Lager ruhte. Alle Ärzte in Valor wollten den beiden nicht Helfen, da sie nicht genug Gold besaßen um deren Dienste zu bezahlen und so baten Sie Henryk um Hilfe. Dieser ging Augenblicklich zu seinen Eltern und flehte Sie um Hilfe an. Reichlich verwundert von diesen plötzlichen Freunden lehnten sie es ab. Sie vermuteten dahinter einen schlechten Scherz oder eine Fantasie ihres Sohnes. Seine Freunde wurden immer verzweifelter ob dem Zustand ihrer Tochter und so musste Henryk seine Eltern austricksen. Er wollte mit ihnen durch die Stadt spazieren so täuschte er vor, doch in Wirklichkeit wollte er sie zu seinen Freunden locken, damit sie ihm glaubten, dass er sich das alles nicht ausgedacht hatte. Als sie die Gebäuderuine erreichten mussten sie mit Entsetzen feststellen, dass Henryk tatsächlich nicht gelogen hatte. Sein Vater schritt entschlossen voran und nahm die kleine ohne Scheu auf seinen Arm. Umgehend begaben sie sich zum naheliegensten Arzt und versprachen die beste Behandlung zu bezahlen um das kleine Mädchen zu retten. Begeistert von der enormen Summe die Der Arzt verdienen könnte stimmte er zu. Henryks Familie nahm vorübergehend die beiden Eltern der kleinen bei sich auf. Als die Fünf am nächsten Tag zusammen zum behandelnden Arzt gingen teilte dieser sein Bedauern mit, denn die kleine war verstorben da die Krankheit bereits zu weit vorangeschritten war. DOch als er im gleichen Atemzug die Rechnung für seine Behandlung stellte, war Henryk klar, dass das Leben seiner Freundinn diesem Menschen komplett egal gewesen war. Für die beiden Eltern brach an diesem Tag ihre Welt zusammen und gemeinsam trauerten die fünf um den enormen Verlust. An diesem Tag entschloss Henryk sich, Arzt zu werden. Denn er wollte den Menschen helfen und er würde es nicht um des Goldes willen tun. Der gute Verdienst seines Vaters ermöglichte es Henryk eine gehobene Schulbildung zu erlangen. Sein Vorhaben Arzt zu werden wurde von beiden Elternteilen in Anbetracht des Erlebten vollständig unterstützt. Henryk gab sein bestes, war immer der Klassenbeste und als er schließlich nach langen Jahren der Arbeit und Entbehrungen seine Ausbildung abgeschlossen hatte beschäftigte er sich mit dem Thema der Magie. Er wollte sie in seine Behandlungen einbinden um auf möglichst alle Krankheiten und Leiden vorbereitet zus ein. er wählte für sich die Heilig und Naturmagie und begann damit sich in diesen Magieschulen unter der Führung eines weisen Magiers zu bilden. Auch lernte er vieles über Pflanzenkunde und Alchemie, beides unerlässliches Wissen für die Herstellung von Medizin und anderen Hilfsmitteln. Auch hier machte Henryk rasche Fortschritte. Dann begannen die Kriege. Und mit den Kriegen wurden Sanitäter im Felde benötigt um die ganzen Verwundeten zu versorgen. Auch hier war Henryk an vorderster Front um so viele Leben zu bewahren wie es ihm möglich war. Als er nach einigen Monaten wieder nach Valor zurückkehrte hatten seine Eltern eine Überraschung für ihn. Sein alter Lehrmeister in Magie hatte sein Elternhaus aufgesucht um ein Geschenk für seinen ehemaligen Musterschüler zu hinterlassen. Ein Vertrautenstein samt Beschwörungsformel lagen dort für Ihn bereit. In dem Brief den er dabei fand stand: Hochgeschätzter Henryk, ich bringe dir dieses Geschenk für all die Dienste die du dem Allgemeinwohl erwiesen hast. Als du die Lehre bei mir begannst war ich stark verwundert, einen jungen Arzt an meiner Türschwelle zu sehen, der den konventionellen Methoden neues Leben in Form von Magie einhauchen wollte. War ich zu Beginn noch skeptisch ob du es ernst meintest hast du mich rasch eines besseren belehrt. Mein Wissen um Natur- und Heiligmagie hast du in kürzester Zeit aufgesogen und verinnerlicht. Heilkräuter und -pflanzen kennst du besser als die meistern “Experten”. Ich kann dir heute nichts mehr beibringen, doch möchte ich dir ein letztes Geschenk machen. Der Vertrautenstein den ich dir hiermit hinterlasse beherbergt meine ehemalige und dir bereits bekannte Vertraute die Schützende Fee,, die dir in deinem Gerechtigkeitssinn in nichts nachsteht. Wie du weißt ist er schon viele Jahre in meinem Besitz und jeder meiner Schüler den ich für würdig erachtete erhielt die Chance den Vertrag einzugehen. Stets jedoch wurden sie von ihr abgelehnt. Ich bin mir sicher, dass du derjenige bist mit dem sie einen Vertrag eingehen wird. Deshalb gebe ich den Stein direkt in deine Obhut denn ich bin überzeugt ihr werdet ein gutes Team bilden. Die Beschwörungsformel findest du im beigefügten Dokument. Ich wünsche dir das allerbeste auf deinen künftigen Wegen. In Hochachtung dein alter Lehrmeister, Ludwig der Grüne. Sogleich begann Henryk mit der Beschwörung der Vertrauten. In strahlendem Licht erschien die feenhafte Gestalt vor ihm. Es bedurfte keiner Worte. Sie berührte Sanft seine Stirn und schloss die Augen. Sichtlich nervös ob dieser vertraut wirkenden Geste und der Tatsache auf diese sanfte Weise von einer Frau berührt zu werden brach ihm der Schweiß aus. Ihre Glockenklare Stimme hallte in seinem Kopf. Du bist würdig, Henryk. Ludwig sprach die Wahrheit, bevor er den Vertrag mit mir löste. So du dem zustimmst, will ich den Vertrag mit dir eingehen. In Gedanken stimmte Henryk zu und der Vertrag mit der schützenden Fee war geschlossen. Einige Monate arbeitete Henryk zusammen mit seiner Vertrauten, der er den Namen Nivian in Andenken an das Mädchen dessen Tod seinen Lebensweg bestimmt hatte gegeben hatte in Valor als Arzt. Doch bereits nach kurzer Zeit fühlte er den Drang die Welt kennen zu lernen und das er auch an anderen Orten gebraucht wird. So entschloss er sich mit Nivian als Wandernder Arzt durch die Welt zu reisen, ungeachtet der Gefahren die in Kriegszeiten lauerten. Mit den ihm bekannten Sprüchen und seiner Vertrauten fühlte er sich imstande Gefahren abzuwenden. Er verabschiedete sich von seinen Eltern und Versprach, sie bei sich bietender Gelegenheit erneut zu Besuchen. So reiste Henryk von Dorf zu Dorf, von Stadt zu Stadt und behandelte nach besten Kräften Leute die ihn brauchten. Die Bezahlung für diese Behandlungen bestand zwar in vielen Fällen au Gold, aber es war meist nur ein Bruchteil von dem was ein Stadtarzt verlangte. Oft kam es auch vor, das er im Gegenzug ein Nachtlager und eine warme Mahlzeit angeboten bekam, was er dankend annahm. Nivian war ihm dabei eine große Hilfe, denn er hatte nach wie vor ein Problem mit attraktiven Frauen zu sprechen bzw. sie zu untersuchen. Erst wenn er eine Diagnose stellen konnte um eine Behandlungsmethode zu finden konnte er sich in seiner Berufung verlieren und vergaß, dass eine attraktive Frau vor ihm saß. So erlangte auch Nivian großes Wissen um Krankheiten und Leiden. Die beiden wurden ein unzertrennliches Team. Bestand die Möglichkeit suchte er Bibliotheken oder Archive auf um Heilzauber der beiden Zauberschulen die er beherrschte zu erlernen, denn diese wollte er unbedingt in seinen Behandlungen nutzen können, ein weiterer Grund der ihn auf Reisen hielt. Nach einiger Zeit auf Reisen, im Alter von 25 Jahren wurde Henryk auf dem Marktplatz einer kleinen Gemeinde von einem Bauern angesprochen, dessen Tochter von einem Wildtier angegriffen wurde. Da keiner dem Bauern helfen konnte oder wollte begleitete Henryk ihn zu seinem Hof: Klackend rastete der Schließmechanismus der Tasche ein. “Das Bein muss sie die nächsten 3 Tage komplett ruhig halten, sonst reißt die Wunde erneut. Danach solltet sie langsam damit beginnen es zu belasten, nicht zu viel und nicht zu wenig. Sonst könnten die Muskeln verkümmern und ein dauerhafter Schaden entstehen. Der Verband muss jeden Tag gewechselt und die Wunde mit der Kräuterpaste bestrichen werden die ich euch gegeben hab. In 2-3 Wochen sollte sie es durchgestanden haben.”. Henryk sagte es in ruhigem doch bestimmten Ton, wie er es stets tat. Der ärmliche Bauer knetete seine aus Flicken gefertigte Kappe während seine Frau nervös auf der Stelle wippte. “Wie können wir euch nur danken werter Herr? Wenn wir euch nicht getroffen hätten…”, die Frau zögerte, “den Dorfarzt konnten wir nicht bezahlen und auch euch haben wir doch nichts zu bieten!”, sprach sie aus, was ihr, nun da ihre Tochter versorgt war, größte Sorge bereitete. Henryk lächelte. “Bitte habt keine Angst. Ich verlange kein Gold oder… anderweitige Bezahlung für meine Dienste”, er sprach damit das offensichtliche in diesen Kriegszeiten an. “Wenn Ihr euch jedoch erkenntlich zeigen möchtet, ich habe leider Kaum Gold bei mir und suche für heute ein Nachtlager. Nur ein Nachtlager Proviant habe ich eigenen. Könnte ich heute wohl in eurer Scheune für heute eine Zuflucht vor der Kälte finden?”. Eifrig nickend stimmten die Bauersleute zu. “Ja natürlich, Herr! Wir sind euch unendlich dankbar für eure Güte!”, sprach die Frau unter Tränen. Henryk verbeugte sich zum Dank. “Oh und noch etwas. Gute Frau wisst ihr vielleicht ob ich im nahen Wald Heilkräuter und -pflanzen finden kann?”. “Oh, nun. Ich sammle dort hin und wieder Kräuter für das Essen. Aber ob dort Heilpflanzen wachsen, kann ich euch nicht sagen.”, sie wirkte enttäuscht, nicht von Nutzen sein zu können. “Oh gute Frau, ihr habt mir damit sehr geholfen. Viele Kräuter und Pflanzen die für Nahrung verwendet werden, haben in richtiger Zusammensetzung auch Heilende Wirkung. Morgen werde ich welche sammeln um meine Vorräte aufzustocken. Wenn ihr so wollt, kann ich euch das eine oder andere Kraut zeigen, dass euch im alltäglichen Leben helfen kann.” Erneut bedankten sich die Bauersleute eifrig und Henryk begab sich zur Scheune, seinem heutigen Nachtlager. Wenn ich dich nicht so gut kennen würde, würde ich annehmen du hättest Niederträchtige Hintergedanken, Henryk. Der Satz hallte in seinem Kopf. Es war seine Vertraute Nivian die zu ihm sprach. Sie sind gute Leute und haben kaum Mittel. Es wäre unecht ihnen ihren gesamten Besitz zu nehmen. Außerdem würde meine Patientin trotz meiner Behandlung an Entkräftung sterben. Entgegnete er telepathisch. Deswegen die Lüge mit dem Proviant? Hallte Nivians Stimme erneut auf. Exakt. Entgegnete er. Du bist ein guter Mensch und Arzt, aber achte auch auf deine eigene Gesundheit. Wenn wir morgen in den Wald gehen, suchen wir dir was zu essen! UND KEINE WIDERREDE!. Henryk lächelte, Sir, Ja Sir!, erwiderte er in Gedanken. Nivians Glockenklares Lachen war die einzige Erwiderung und so legte er sich schlafen. Am nächsten Tag, nachdem er von seinem Ausflug in den Wald mit reichlich Kräutern, Pflanzen und dem Bauch voll essbarer Beeren zurückkam erwartete ihn eine Überraschung. Vor dem Bauernhaus saß ein uniformierter Djan in den Farben des Anführers Kar. Als er Henryk bemerkte erhob er sich augenblicklich und eilte ihm entgegen. “Seit gegrüßt!Ihr müsst Henryk Paarl sein. Ich bin unterwegs im Auftrag unseres Anführers Kar..”, er holte ein Verlautbarung hervor, auf dem zum Beweis der Herkunft das Siegel von Kar prangte. Dennoch blieb Henryk skeptisch. Um was geht es Henryk? fragte Nivian. Er reichte dem Soldaten die Verlautbarung, nickte diesem zu und schritt an ihm vorbei in Richtung Haus. “Ich werde noch nach meiner Patientin sehen.”. Henryk? was ist los? Was stand in dem Brief? Ein bisschen Mana kanalisiert und schon war Nivian materialisiert. Sie folgte Henryk durch die Tür. Die Bauersfrau war gerade bei der Hausarbeit als er endlich antwortete: “Valor wurde von einem Drachen angegriffen und Anführer Kar benötigt Ärzte zur Versorgung der Verwundeten. Sowohl die Bauersfrau wie auch Nivian sogen erschrocken die Luft ein. “Ich bitte euch tragt die Kunde sobald ihr könnt weiter, damit Valor die benötigte unterstützung bekommt die es im Moment braucht.. Nivian, bitte wechsle den Verband der Kleinen. Ich packe unsere Habseligkeiten zusammen und mache das Pferd bereit.”, Er blickte zur Bauersfrau. “Ich danke euch für das Nachtlager. Meine Vertraute wird eure Tochter für heute versorgen. Ich wünsche euch alles gute. Sprecht meinen Dank auch eurem Mann aus!” Noch am selben Abend ritt Henryk Paarl, begleitet von einem Djan Soldaten Richtung Valor. Sein Drang dort zu helfen wo er gebraucht wurde verlangte dies von ihm und die Sorge um seine Familie trieb ihn noch weiter an. Category:Zweite-Staffel